dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Potemkin
Overview The grappler of the game, Potemkin lacks air dashes and a forward dash. He still has a backdash, the most invulnerable in the game. Movelist , 6 H | Hammerfall | Sliding double-fisted attack. Can FRC.}} P | Hammerfall Break | Cancel slide attack (overall forward-dash effect).}} (successful reflect) | F.D.B. Projectile | Large slow wall of sparkly pain.}} 63214H | Heat Extend | Causes opponent to fly away. }} }} Basic Strategy Potemkins normals does abnormal demage, he has destroying overdrives and some unblockable specials. His advantage is his strength, disadvantage is low speed und dash inability. Potemkin reflecst projectiles and use F.D.B. Projectile to lock his opponents. Potemkin moves over the screen with Hammerfall and jump install. Potemkin tries to end every combo with knockdown, because that's the way to ensure that opponent cannot escape from short range, where Potemking is most dangerous. Moving around Since Potemkin can't dash, use Hammerfall (+ Hammerfall Break) to quickly get to your opponent. If your opponent attacks you, Hammerfall will absorb first hit as long as it isn't an overdrive (not sure about Force Breaks). You can also use forward jump install. Potemkin Buster (632146 P) Potemkin Buster is one of your best special moves. It does really good demage and in AC (FRCable) has some good followups. It has a really good range and comes out immediately. You can use it to catch opponents from supers, during specials or as reversal throw. If you have a good timing you can avoid incomming attack with a backdash (during backdash, you are well as any other charatcer invulnerable*) and immediately perform Potemkin buster. *In the few first frames. You can also be air-thrown while backdashing Slide Head (236 S) Since this move is unblockable* and has infinite range it's the ultimate tactic tool. In #Reload it doesn't have any usefull followups and it just make knockdown and gives you time to get closer to opponent, but in AC (because of new, ground sliding & wall sticking system) you can combo it into Heat Knuckle (623 H) or Heavenly Potemkin Buster (236236 S) with some trainig (check 'combos') *''Blockable low from a short (collide) range. Opponent can avoid it by jumping / Backdashing. From long range does no demage.'' 09:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC)by K0rn4lsky p.kornalsky(at)gmail.com Combos '''Some combos are possible in AC & AC+ only Slidehead (236 S) -> Get close to opponent with '''Hammerfall Break' (4-6 + H -> P) or Jump Install'' -> 5K -> 2S '''-> '''Heat Knuckle (623 H) {-> Heat Extend (63214 H)} Slidehead (236 S) -> Get close to opponent with '''Hammerfall Break' (4-6 + H -> P) or Jump Install'' -> 5K -> 2S '''-> '''2H -> Heavenly Potemkin Buster '''(236236 S) – '''50% Tension Throw (Close 6/4 H) -> FRC -> 5S -> 2S -> Heat Knuckle (623 H) {-> Heat Extend (63214 H)} – 25% Tension Potemkin Buster (632146 P) -> FRC {-> 5S} -> 2S -> Heat Knuckle (623 H) {-> Heat Extend (63214 H)} – 25% Tension Potemkin Buster (632146 P) -> FRC {-> 5S} -> 2S -> 2H -> Heavenly Potemkin Buster '''(236236 S) – '''75% Tension 5K '''-> '''2S -> 2D -> RC '''-> '''5S -> 2S -> Heat Knuckle (623 H) {-> Heat Extend (63214 H)} – 50% Tension 6H ''(counter)'' -> ' '''Megafist Piston (forward) '(236 P) (miss) -> small delay '5S '-> '''2S -> Heat Knuckle (623 H) {-> Heat Extend (63214 H)} 6H ''(counter)'' -> ' '''Megafist Piston (forward) '(236 P) (miss) -> small delay '5S '-> '''2S -> 6H -> Heavenly Potemkin Buster '''(236236 S) – '''50% Tension 6P *(anti-air counter) -> 5S -> Heat Knuckle (623 H) {-> Heat Extend (63214 H)} *6P has upper body invincibility so it's potemkins great anti-air normal. ' 10:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC)'by K0rn4lsky p.kornalsky(at)gmail.com Advanced Analysis 2H is (with some good timing) universal move to take out both Fausts "Look out below" (214 P/K) and his "In your Face" (214 S) moves. 6P is great anti-air normal – now jump cancelable in Accent Core (combo into -> Aireal PB -> Knockdown) Potemkin Buster ( 632146 P ) can be connected after 6K, 2S(CH) and ' '''F.D.B. '(63214 S) that give staggering state You can perform Potemkin Buster ( 632146 P ) right after blocked '''j.D or Megafist Piston ''(forward) ''( 236 P ) or in this situation: Opponent is getting up from a ground - few frames before his hitboxes start beeing active, you pretend to start okizeme ( with a quick attack like 5P/'5K', which won't hit them actually ) and opponent'll think he's going to block incomming attack, but you perform Potemkin Buster. 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC)P.Kornalsky(at)gmail.com See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters